


Stop Boring Life

by AleishaDreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hands!SoulMates, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, people fall in love. Naturally. It’s an everyday situation. Yes. But true love – oh, true love – can only be discovered one way.</p><p>Holding hands, that is.</p><p>“How trivial,” you may say. “How mundane and normal,” you may think. But hands are how you connect your body with the world. Your hands are the bridge your spirit takes to touch everything it wants and loves. Your hands are the way to touch your beloved’s warm skin.</p><p>Your hands are how you communicate with life.</p><p>Then, why does humanity suffers? You may ask. It’s easy to guess, if you think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Boring Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> It's my first time writing something for Kagami and Kuroko, and I decided to do something as complicated as a SoulMates!AU lmao. 
> 
> Some points before starting:
> 
> I decided to write the narrative with a style I like to call "Chaotic Narrator". This means that the narration is more like a narrator watching and telling everything that happens in the story, but with a touch of a "chaos" feeling.
> 
> Sometimes this narration can sound really pessimistic and cruel, so please be warned about that!
> 
> Also, in this AU Kagami and Kuroko have never touched hands so their fist bump is non-existent here, so the story can work with the trope.
> 
> And finally, english isn't my first language, so constructive criticism and corrections are always welcomed.
> 
> The idea came to me one day when I was in twitter thinking about holding hands. Holdings hands has always been something really intimate for me, so the idea of finding your soulmate like that is really interesting to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There are tons of legends and myths about how humanity was created. Fairy tales that fill humans’ hearts with beautiful words and pretty emotions full of poetry. They all bring sentiments that overflow the insides of humans’ souls, like a sunset in autumn bathes a person’s eyes with fire colors.

But humanity’s favorite tales are the ones that describe stories full of hope, adventure, promise, yearning, and, more importantly, love.

But not any kind of love – oh, no –. But the type of love that takes the breath away from your lungs when looking at your beloved’s eyes. The type of love that brings your heart to smile with the sole sound of your beloved’s whisper of your name. The type of love that makes your lips tremble in desire to steal a kiss from your beloved’s.

True love, that is.

Oh, how humanity loves this type of emotion. Humanity loves to fall in love and to find true love.

Oh, but how humanity suffers for this love.

You see, people fall in love. Naturally. It’s an everyday situation. Yes. But true love – oh, true love – can only be discovered one way.

Holding hands, that is.

“How trivial,” you may say. “How mundane and normal,” you may think. But hands are how you connect your body with the world. Your hands are the bridge your spirit takes to touch everything it wants and loves. Your hands are the way to touch your beloved’s warm skin.

Your hands are how you communicate with life.

Then, why does humanity suffers? You may ask. It’s easy to guess, if you think about it.

Life continues whether humanity wants it to or not. Life doesn’t care about humanity’s tempos and wants. Life is capricious and spoiled. Life always works and moves in the way life desires so.

People fall in love. Naturally. It’s an everyday situation. Yes. But true love – oh, true love – is hard to find.

Hands are treasures. Hands are precious. Hands are important. Hands shouldn’t be touched by anyone but your true love.

And, besides, if you are in love with someone; would you be brave – or stupid – enough to dare hold their hand to discover if they are your destined one?

Oh, how humanity suffers because of love.

 

“Kagami-kun.”

That monotonous voice calls his name and it sounds like a mantra in his ears. He turns his eyes to lock them with the blue ones that don’t move away from his gaze. The warm and golden light from the sunset bathes the smaller boy’s skin and it makes him glow in a way that he can’t describe. He’s sure poets would be definitely able to do so. But he is no poet.

“Kuroko.”

His grave voice reciprocates the calling. People react differently to the deep tone of his voice. Sometimes people jerk. Sometimes people get angry. Sometimes they get scared.

This boy in front of him doesn't react at all.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's a classmate that sits behind him. He also is his teammate in the school's basketball team.

He is the guy who self proclaimed to be the shadow to his light.

"Kagami-kun, you look angry. At least, angrier than usual. Is something wrong?"

He can hear a distant caw of a bird behind him. They are standing in front of the school's gym after hours of rigorous practice under the strict and careful guidance of their coach Riko. They had to stay behind because it was their turn to collect the balls after practice.

"No," he replies because it's very much true.

Nothing is wrong. Nothing has changed. Nothing will change.

"Everything is fine," Kagami assures again.

After a moment of silence and locked stares, which feels like an eternity for Kagami, Kuroko says, “I see. Good."

"Let's go."

And with that final word, Kagami starts to walk to be followed closely by Kuroko.

Everything is fine. Everything is normal. Everything is the same.

Kagami Taiga. 16 years old. Seirin Highschool basketball team's ace.

The light that is in love with the shadow.

It wasn't sudden. It was gradual and without hurry. Like cookies being baked. First your nose is full of the sweet fragrance, slowly. You know the cookies are there, but they aren't part of your life yet, not until the "ting!" of the kitchen clock sounds in your ears and soon you have the cookies in your hands.

It was like that, discovering that his heart jumps every time his crimson red eyes look at the sky blue ones. Slow and easy. One day his heart jumped higher and Kagami knew it was a lost cause.

Yes, "lost cause" would be the perfect way to describe it.

Burying deeply his hands in his jacket's pockets, the redhead can feel his fingers twitch in yearning. A silent pray that begs to touch and hold the other boy's own hands.

The sun is no longer in the sky when they arrive at the train station. Above their heads is now a dark cover with white stars that sparkle like fireflies in the spring. Chilled air is caressing their hair and kissing their cheeks with cold lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice travels through the air to his ears, making them tingle and ring in interest.

"Yeah, 'night."

Kuroko takes his train without another word, with the red eyes fixed on his back. Kagami takes the next train to his apartment.

As always. As usual. As every day.

Falling in love is easy, Kagami discovered that with the guy of blue eyes, but being in love with someone is hard. It's the first time that Kagami's heart gets captured under the spell of longing and desire, and he doesn't know how to react and act with that. He had thought that acting normal would be the best course of action, but it’s becoming obvious that he can’t do that much; as Kuroko himself has told and asked him multiple times if something is out of the ordinary.

Kagami doesn’t blame Kuroko, not at all, it’s not Kuroko’s fault that the redhead finds interesting and marvelous the way the blue-headed boy moves in and outside the court. It just happened one day when Kagami realized what is happening with his heart. He knew one morning when his teammate called his name with that always neutral voice of his. But, as said, it wasn’t sudden in the least. The red eyes were always following Kuroko’s movements and sometimes the looks would linger more than necessary. Even when for everyone Kuroko was as invisible as always, he wasn’t anymore for Kagami’s longing eyes.

The darkness of his apartment is what receives Kagami the second he opens the door, so he turns on the lights that momentary blinds him. After leaving his gym bag and backpack on the couch, Kagami goes to the kitchen to grab bottled water to drink. His right hand gets cold as he takes the plastic bottle from the fridge, it sends chills to the rest of his arm and body. It feels pleasant against the heat on his body after practice and it works against the never ending yearn that his fingers and palms feel whenever he stays too much time close to Kuroko.

He sometimes wonders if it would be easier to simply tell Kuroko about it, about these emotions that sometimes feel like they are eating him alive from inside out, that sometimes burn in his throat because they want to get out but he uses all of his force to prevent it. It’s not like Kagami actually thinks he doesn’t have any kind of opportunity. In fact, he sometimes thinks Kuroko feels the same as him – what kind of person calls themselves “the shadow” to other’s “light”? Seriously – but, even if Kuroko actually corresponds to his emotions, Kagami wouldn’t be able to control this burning desire of holding his hand.

What would happen if Kuroko isn’t Kagami’s destiny after all?

The now empty bottle is thrown away in the trash can at Kagami’s bedroom. The redhead flops in the bed and covers his eyes with both hands. His hands are hot again.

Kagami doesn’t think he could deal with the possibility of Kuroko not being Kagami’s eternal love. He prefers to stay like things are nowadays, not risking anything and continue to live with Kuroko at his side. Selfish? Maybe. Stupid? Perhaps.

Oh, poor young man who dies for a light touch of your beloved’s hands, poor young man who dies to kiss the hands of your beloved, poor young man who isn’t brave enough to confess his flaming emotions, poor young man who isn’t stupid enough to hold your desired beloved’s hands.

He doesn’t even dare to take things from Kuroko’s hands. Not a single accidental touch can happen between them, because Kagami can’t deal with the possibly tragic result of it.

His thoughts are interrupted when his phone rings in the middle of the silence. He takes it out of his pants without checking the number because it’s probably Riko or Hyuuga calling to tell him something about the team.

“Yeah?”

“Kagami-kun.”

Of course.

“What is it, Kuroko?”

“Sorry to call at this hour, but I must insist.”

There he goes, with the always polite way of talking. Sometimes it gets on Kagami’s nerves but sometimes Kagami finds it endearing. Right now, Kagami’s nerves are getting on.

“Insist about what?” Kagami asks. His eyes get fixed on the white roof of his bedroom; some parts of the roof are covered with basketball posters that the redhead himself hanged. They are American basketball teams. Maybe he should do some research of Japanese teams.

“You’ve been acting strangely, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko speaks, and after a moment of silence he continues, “Mainly around me.”

He can’t help it when a smirk appears in his lips. Of course Kuroko would notice something is off with him.

“Really? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kuroko. Maybe it’s you who is acting weird around me.”

Kagami knows he’s teasing Kuroko, it may even fall under the “flirting” classification, but he won’t back off, not now when he is in control and not in front of those blue eyes that are always watching him.

“Have I been acting weird towards you, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko actually sounds surprised, though is only perceptible for the careful listener, “Sorry. It’s not my intent to do so.”

Both boys fall into silence. Kagami’s fingers twitch without him wanting to at the thought of Kuroko’s hand holding his phone. Kagami wonders where Kuroko is. Maybe he’s at his house, in his bedroom, on his bed just like Kagami is. Probably petting Nigou behind his black and white ears. Kagami would love to feel those hands over him. Kagami would love to touch Kuroko with his own hands.

“Have you ever touched someone’s hands, Kagami-kun?”

Kuroko’s voice is heard suddenly in his ears, and Kagami can feel his face turning red at the shameless question. He almost chokes on his spit as he sits.

“What?” He asks, even though he heard Kuroko just fine the first time.

“I asked you if you have touched someone’s hands, Kagami-kun.”

What a guy, making such questions without feeling shame or embarrassment in the least.

 “I haven’t.” Kagami confess. Kuroko hums as an answer.

More silence that makes Kagami feel like he’s being eaten alive.

“You must have had lots of partners, Kagami-kun. In America.”

His cheeks turn even redder at the suggestion. “No, I haven’t, Kuroko. Damn, what’s with all this fucking accusations?”

“I just thought—“

“You just thought that because I was raised in America I would be more liberal about it?”

Kagami knows he’s being a little harsh on the boy, but Kuroko suggesting such things makes him nervous and feel like he’s in the spotlight. Why is Kuroko so interested in these questions, anyways?

“… Sorry, Kuroko.” He apologizes nonetheless, “I feel fucking weird talking about this with you.”

“Why is that, Kagami-kun?”

As if it isn’t obvious. Talking about hands, lovers and partners makes everyone nervous. It seems it doesn’t to Kuroko, the weird guy.

“People don’t talk about this, Kuroko.” Kagami scratches the back of his head with his free hand. “It’s weird.”

Unless you’re trying to get information, that is. Kagami mentally chuckles. Is this what Kuroko is trying, to get info out of him? But for what for? Kagami thinks back to his previous thoughts. What if Kuroko indeed feels something for him? What if Kuroko is trying to taste the water? Maybe… maybe Kagami should do the same.

“What about you, Kuroko? Have you held someone’s hand?” Kagami smiles when he hears Kuroko stopping a gasp. The question comes back directly to his heart, though, because the thought of Kuroko holding someone else’s hand thrusts his pumping organ like a hot sword. It’s painful and Kagami feels the jealousy invade his chest, it leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

“No, I haven’t.” Kuroko replies with such a simple answer that brings peace to Kagami’s heart and soul. “No one had caught my interest before.”

An eyebrow arches in Kagami’s face. “Had”? “Before”? What a weird and bizarre choice of words to use, in Kagami’s opinion.

“So, you have someone in mind now?” The redhead asks and his heart starts to pump wildly with each second of prolonged silence that Kuroko gives him.

“I’m outside your door, Kagami-kun.”

The line is cut and Kagami is left with a dead sound in his phone. The rhythmical tune beating in his hear, with his racing heart as the only companion. Kagami promptly stands up and runs to the door, opening it.

A pair of blue eyes appears behind the door, blue eyes that watch him intensely but that Kagami doesn’t want them to look away from him.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko calls his name and it sounds like a prayer.

The called man’s red eyes widens when watching that the smaller man raises his right hand, without breaking eye contact for a single second.

Oh, Kagami. Oh, Kagami Taiga. What are you going to do? Such opportunity presents itself before your eyes at your door and you don’t know what to do?

Oh, Kagami. Oh, Kagami Taiga. It would be so simple. Just take that hand and be finished with it. Just take that hand and learn the truth.

Will it be painful? Maybe. Will it be final? Of course.

Are you brave enough, Kagami Taiga?

Are you stupid enough, Kagami Taiga?

“No.”

Of course.

Kagami’s deep voice makes Kuroko flinch for the first time in their lives.

“I won’t take your hand, Kuroko.”

The blue-haired boy visibly gulps.

“Alright, Kagami-kun.” He says and his voice sounds lower than normal, “Sorry.”

But before he can move away his hand, the taller boy grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to embrace him with an arm. Kuroko loudly gasps at the sudden movement but immediately clenches his free fist on Kagami’s wide back, his other hand still being tightly held by the wrist by Kagami.

“I don’t wanna take your fucking hand.” Kagami says, burying his face on the blue hair in front of him. “I don’t wanna fucking know what will happen. It’s fine like this, Kuroko. For me, it’s fine like this.” His face burns with the red color of embarrassment. “But, what about you, Kuroko? What do you want?”

Kuroko’s body tenses under him and then Kagami’s wrist is also being taken by the strong grip of Kuroko.

So close, and yet so far.

“Yes, Kagami-kun.” His voice is a mere whisper that caresses Kagami’s ear softly, “It’s fine like this.”

Letting Kuroko go, Kagami looks at the other boy’s face to find his cheeks just as red as his. The blue eyes shimmering with hope and – dare Kagami think – love. The redhead moves one of his hands to touch Kuroko’s face, cupping his cheek and using the thumb to caress the cold skin.

Kuroko gasps at the touch, and licks his own lips for a second. Kagami finds himself entranced by it. Slowly he moves closer to his companion, who closes his blue eyes, and links their lips in a calm kiss.

It tastes like a miracle. It tastes like longing. It tastes like temptation for more.

 

Oh, Kagami Taiga. Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya. What have you done? What have you gotten into?

Life doesn’t care about your love. Life doesn’t care about your decision. Life doesn’t care about whatever you have chosen.

On contrary, life loves to play with you. Life loves to control. Life loves to tempt.

Oh, Kagami Taiga. Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya. What a decision. What a predicament.

How long will you endure it? How long will you be strong? How long will you deny the inevitable?

 

Months pass and of course it isn’t easy. Of course it takes all of Kagami’s strength. Of course he’s dying. But he won’t succumb to the temptation. Temptation that is always present whenever he’s close to Kuroko. Temptation that became stronger after the first kiss they shared that night in his door.

Kuroko and Kagami don’t hold hands.

The farthest they go is touching each other’s wrists. Pretended innocent touches, “accidental” pats between them, and sometimes daring touches of fingers to wrists. But never further. Never. Kagami isn’t brave enough, nor is he stupid enough.

Because he can’t deal with the idea of Kuroko not being his destined one, because he can’t deal with the idea of having to give Kuroko up because of destiny, much less when every time he looks at Kuroko, the young man of blue hair is already looking at him with longing eyes that ask for more. Kagami would love to give him more, but alas he can’t because he isn’t brave enough, nor is he stupid enough.

So he kisses Kuroko’s lips every time the blue-eyed boy calls his name.

 

“Kagami-kun.”

His name is said with a gasp, while a shudder travels through Kuroko’s back. They are lying on Kagami’s couch, with the redhead over the blue-haired boy. Kuroko is trembling under Kagami’s touch as the latter is rubbing his crotch with a hand over his underwear, while the other is holding tightly Kuroko’s wrist. Deep inside of him, Kagami knows how much of a hypocrite he’s being because he has no problem touching Kuroko like this, but won’t dare to touch the hand he desires for.

“Kuroko…”

He murmurs his lover’s name to keep Kuroko with him, all the while kissing the smaller boy’s neck. Kuroko’s free hand is clutching with force Kagami’s uniform shirt on his back. How would love Kagami to feel that hand over his skin with no clothes to meddle. His wrist is slowly held and this brings Kagami to look at Kuroko’s blue eyes, those eyes that beg him for more.

“I also want to touch Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko’s voice is low, just a whisper between them. Kagami nods and his ears perk when he hears his belt being unbuckled by the smaller hand. His skin bristles when soft fingertips play with the hem of his boxer. The redhead looks at Kuroko again, his face being as neutral as ever but tainted with red on his cheeks.

“I want more, Kagami-kun.”

After a moment of staring and silence, Kagami once again nods slightly. He closes his eyes the moment he feels fingers adventuring inside his boxers, and gasps loudly when said fingers touch his hard dick. It’s a tentative touching, almost curious, it’s slow and tortuous.

“Kagami-kun.”

He’s called again, so he opens his eyes to find his sight being flooded with blue. Blue that is watching him and his reactions.

“Do you like it, Kagami-kun?”

His voice is lost inside his throat, and therefore he must nod a confirmation.

“Can I?” Kagami asks, moving his fingers to Kuroko’s underwear’s hem.

“Please.” He begs with a whispery voice.

Kuroko’s back arches as Kagami’s fingers travel inside of his underwear. It feels hot and wet. Does Kagami feel like that too? He wonders but doesn’t ask. He prefers to kiss Kuroko profoundly, biting and licking his lips. His companion gladly corresponds, moaning into the kiss. Cold air hits his skin when Kuroko pulls down Kagami’s underwear, freeing his dick for easier access and touching. Kagami does the same almost immediately, quickening the pace of his hand on Kuroko’s dick.

“I—It feels good, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko moans into his ear once the kiss is broken. Kagami just groans as an answer, unable to understand how Kuroko can talk under the present circumstances. “Your hand—your hand feels good.”

Kuroko’s voice is trembling as much as his body is.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Kagami’s tongue diverts to English without thinking, but hearing Kuroko whispering against his ear is making him go over the edge.

“Ka—Kagami-kun!...” The blue-eyed boy sounds urgent. “I—I’m going to—!”

“Do it, Kuroko.” He lets go of Kuroko’s wrist to pull up the boy’s school shirt the farthest he could under his arms, to prevent it from getting dirty. “Do it, Kuroko. I—I’m waiting.”

He’s also reaching the top, moving his hips slowly. Kuroko’s smaller hand feels hot against his sensible skin. Kagami feels his back being caressed over his shirt, and Kuroko places his now free hand on the redhead’s shoulder, close to his neck. If only Kagami was braver. Kuroko seems to be braver – or stupid – and he moves his hand up, cupping Kagami’s face. The red-eyed boy trembles with this touch and grabs him by the wrist again.

“Ku—Kuroko.” He breathes before feeling an injection of bravery and covering his mouth with Kuroko’s small hand, moving his head to the side to do so. The blue-haired boy stiffens at this for a second to later continue moaning softly.

If Kagami was braver, he would kiss every single finger of Kuroko; he would lick and bite every digit. But he is not. He just presses Kuroko’s palm against his lips and this is enough for now. With a final pull from Kuroko, Kagami cums first sullying Kuroko’s torso with his whiteness. A loud groan gets stuck under Kuroko’s palm making the boy tremble as he releases himself while calling Kagami’s name.

Their hands slowly pause. Kagami finally opens his eyes and he’s able to see the white strokes of semen on Kuroko’s torso, reaching his chest – thankfully, his shirt is untainted –. Kuroko’s face is the color of the blood, his breathe is hasty and uneven just like Kagami’s.

“Kagami-kun.”

Red meets blue eyes, and the blue is begging again. More, he wants more. Kagami wants to give him more, but he’s so scared.

Just kiss Kuroko’s hand, Kagami. Just kiss it and give it to Kuroko, Kagami.

The redhead sighs through his nose, and lets go of Kuroko’s hand. The smaller boy doesn’t pull away his hand, but moves it to cup Kagami’s face again. The blue-eyes are half-lidded. Kagami feels entranced by them. Kuroko licks his lips. Kagami also feels entranced by them.

“I love you.”

Those lips say. It’s no longer a whisper. It’s loud and clear. No question and no doubt in it.

Kagami feels his heart jump. He’s not sure why exactly his heart is jumping.

“I love you, too.”

He says. His heart jumps even more. More intensely when he sees Kuroko’s tiny smile adorning his lips.

“I love you so much, Kuroko.” He repeats at the same time he’s moving to kiss Kuroko.

 

Love.

What a tragic emotion. What a tragic story. What a tragic thing to endure.

That is, if you are not brave enough. Or stupid enough.

Love.

What a beautiful sensation. What a beautiful tale. What a beautiful thing to live with.

That is, if you are not brave enough. Or stupid enough.

Bravery in the war of love is for the stupid, the world concludes. Bravery in the war of love is for the dreamers, the world agrees. Bravery in the war of love is for the people who can endure reality, the world knows.

So, what are Kagami and Kuroko? For loving in the middle of war with no hope or light at the end of the tunnel?

What are you, Kagami? What are you if you aren’t brave? What are you if you aren’t stupid? What are you if you continue to refuse to deal with reality?

What are you if you continue like this?

 

The chill air caresses his tanned skin as soon as he goes out of the hot bathroom. Little drops of water fall from his body to the floor but he doesn’t do anything about it, letting them get the polished wooden floor lightly wet. He’s drying his hair with a yellow towel and strong movements while walking to his bedroom.

The sun was already down when Kagami arrived home late from practice, and now he has to concentrate on his homework because he doesn’t want Riko – or any senpai at any case – to yell at him for not “taking his classes seriously”. Just to leave things clear: he does take them seriously… he just finds them painfully boring; and everyone knows that Kagami has a really active mind, these things of sitting around and memorize stuff from books definitely weren’t made for his type of person.

Creaking sounds are heard the moment he sits down on the bed. With a hand he picks up his phone that he left over the pillow to check if something new happened. Just one new message, and he doesn’t have to be a mind reader to know from who is it. He still opens it, the little kanji appearing in front of his eyes under the name of Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Kuroko [21:32]:**

_Don’t forget to do your homework._

_Everybody is cheering on you._

Kagami knows that this is just a tactic to guilt-trip him into “trying harder” but he still smiles. Seirin’s basketball team has become famous for his teamwork, their games being clear evidence of that, but this teamwork goes beyond of the court. This makes Kagami’s heart to become warm.

**Kagami [21:45]:**

_Yeah whatever_

Kagami replies nonchalantly. He has an image to maintain, after all.

Leaving the phone over the pillow again, Kagami stands up to dress; choosing a gray pair of sweatpants and a simple undershirt. When he’s turning on the lamp of his desk, his phone beeps with what must be Kuroko’s reply, so he takes the phone and opens the message.

**Kuroko [21:48]:**

_Both Nigou and I are cheering for you._

It says with an image attached to it. Kagami opens the archive to discover that is a photo of Nigou alone, the background makes it clear that it’s Kuroko’s bedroom, but one of his paws is being held up by one small hand. He would recognize that hand anywhere. It’s Kuroko’s.

A smile curves his lips without permission but it’s ok.

**Kagami [21:48]:**

_Can I call you_

**Kuroko [21:49]:**

_What about homework?_

**Kagami [21:49]:**

_Ill do it while talking that way i wont get bored_

Moments pass without a reply, surely because Kuroko is thinking about the real possibilities of Kagami doing actual work while talking on the phone. The redhead shrugs while taking his books and notebooks to begin with the exciting adventure – note the dripping sarcasm there – of homework, at that moment his phone beeps again.

**Kuroko [21:53]:**

_Ok._

Without wasting more time, Kagami dials the number and chooses the speaker option so he can hear Kuroko with free hands. He places the phone over the desk and patiently waits.

“Hello, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s characteristic voice sounds from the little artifact. “I hope you’re working in your homework.”

“Of course I am.” Kagami lies. It’s just a little lie, he isn’t currently working on it, he’s going to **start**.

“Are you tired? My legs feel heavy after today’s practice.”

Distant noises of panting come from Kuroko’s side, must be Nigou requesting the blue-haired boy’s attention.

“That’s because you’re so small.” Kagami snorts at his remark while opening his History book on chapter 5.

“That was an unnecessary thing to say, Kagami-kun.”

The redhead snorts again. Hearing Kuroko trying to defend himself while using such a proper way of speaking is always funny.

They continue talking like this, with they talking about their teammates, Riko’s training of Hell, of how weird that professor’s hair looks like – “I swear, Kuroko, it’s a wig!” – and, surprisingly, all of this actually works for Kagami to not get bored, managing to finish his homework from History class in time record. Calculus is next.

“Kagami-kun, can I ask you something?” Kuroko suddenly says. For some reason, Kagami’s skin starts to itch.

“You always ask things anyways, Kuroko.” He replies, tapping the end of his pencil over the white sheet. This equation is proving itself to be a pain in the ass, testing his patience.

“Do you like touching me?”

The pencil stops its tapping, freezing in time along with Kagami’s body. His face turns as red as his hair and he can feel his heart trying to run away from the insides of his ribcage, hitting his chest with such a force that Kagami is afraid it may explode.

“W—What?” His voice stutters, embarrassment taking over his intention of sounding normal.

“I asked if—“

“Yes, I heard!” Kagami yells as he covers his face with both hands. He will never understand how Kuroko can manage the courage to ask so embarrassing things without any doubt.

Kuroko hums, a simple signal to say that he’s waiting for an answer.  Kagami isn’t sure he has an answer to offer. Scratch that. Of course he has an answer for that. He loves touching Kuroko, he loves touching every centimeter of skin that Kuroko allows him to worship, he loves caressing and kissing the softness of Kuroko’s body.

But he won’t be the one admitting that.

“What… What about you, Kuroko?” He asks instead. Hopefully Kuroko’s attention will change.

“Yes, I like it when you touch me, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami almost chokes with the unashamed answer. Of course Kuroko would reply without any regards of decency.

“I wasn’t asking that, Kuroko.”

“Oh. Then yes, I like to touch you, Kagami-kun. I had thought that, after what happened in your couch that day, it would be an obvious conclusion. Because I was the one who asked first if I could touch you under your boxers.”

The redhead regrets so much making Kuroko these questions. Memories of kisses, touches, soft breathes and desperate moans invade his mind like a tsunami, destroying everything in its way. Any coherent thought is replaced by wanting, by yearning, and by a burning desire on his hands to touch. Suddenly these equations in front of him make even less sense, and they feel really unimportant.

“You still have to answer my question, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami gulps the lump in his throat; it feels dry even when he licks his lips.

“Yes, Kuroko.” He admits at last, “Of course I do.”

It’s been a while from the moment he discovered himself being weak to Kuroko. Everything that Kuroko says and does just makes Kagami burn in amazement and Kagami has found himself multiple times gasping at Kuroko’s doings. He’s weak to Kuroko’s wishes and requests. It doesn’t matter how hard Kagami tries to resist Kuroko, it’s just mere impossible because of the passionate love he has for that young man of sky blue eyes.

Kagami stays silent as he stares at his hands. His fingers twitch a little and his skin is sweaty and cold even though the rest of his body is feeling hot.

This is what love is like. This is what those romantic tales, legends and myths talk about. It’s supposed to feel special and unique.

But is it really? Is it really worthy to love when you aren’t brave enough? Is it really worthy to love when you aren’t stupid enough?

Can they really stay in this perpetual state of longing but never reaching?

“Oi, Kuroko…” Kagami murmurs, being a little afraid that Kuroko won’t hear him but another hum coming from the boy contradicts him, “That night, when you came to my house…”

It’s a doubt that has always plagued Kagami’s head. Was really Kuroko willing to hold his hand? What if they aren’t destined to be? What would Kuroko have done at that moment when discovering that they aren’t meant to be?

What would Kagami have done?

His heart that just seconds ago was beating and feeling hot like the sun now is still and frozen, as if ice had it covered in penumbra.

Oh, Kagami. It hurts, isn’t it?

Oh, Kagami. You must be suffering, right?

You’re just a simple young man with simple needs and simple wishes. But life, and therefore destiny, doesn’t care about what you wish.

You see, Kagami, destiny is something you can’t fight against. Destiny is something you must accept without question. Destiny is something that won’t tolerate any kind of insurgency.

Life and destiny love to play games with humans’ lives.

And you see, Kagami, you aren’t anything special to even dare go against them.

“Kagami-kun?”

The soft voice of a lover brings him back from his stupor. Kagami clears his throat that’s still dry as a desert and continues talking.

“When you came to my house that night… you were determined to touch my hand, right?”

The question sounds silly and ridiculous now that it’s out of his lips. It’s obvious that that were Kuroko’s intentions that fateful night. And somewhere inside the fathoms of Kagami’s mind and guts he recognizes how much braver Kuroko is than him. But, then again, that doesn’t surprise the redhead at all.

“Yes, Kagami-kun.” His voice doesn’t show any kind of regret, question or doubts. It’s clear as water, but as powerful as a waterfall falling from a cliff.

It’s so powerful it makes Kagami tremble in his place, and he has to gulp again before talking, “But why? I mean, what if—“

“I love you, Kagami-kun.”

That powerful voice interrupts him in the middle of his thinking. “I know what the consequences could be. But I love you, Kagami-kun.”

The man with red hair doesn’t say anything. His hands stopped being cold and now are flaming. Kagami can feel a pulling desire from them, a mysterious force pulling his palms that Kagami has difficulty to control. He puts his hands together, interlacing his fingers, but the sensation doesn’t go away.

He looks down, meeting his notebook with unconcluded equations mocking at him.

“… I need to go, Kuroko.”

His lover doesn’t reply at first, until he hums affirmatively. Both of them wish each other goodnight and hang up. The sudden silence in the room brings a shudder down Kagami’s spine, traveling through his body like a cold, electric shock that as soon as it passed he started to feel numb.

It’s not the first time that Kuroko has told him those words. And Kagami trusts Kuroko enough to know that the young man of blue hair is telling the truth. Kuroko loves Kagami, and Kagami loves Kuroko. There’s no doubt about it inside the redhead’s heart. He’s confident that his heart’s belongs to the smaller teenager.

But he’s so scared.

Life can be so unfair. Life can be so untrustworthy. Life can be so twisted.

Something deep inside his mind is telling him what a mistake he made the moment he pulled Kuroko to his arms in front of his door. Rationally he already knew their relationship would be like this, with the eternal temptation always palpitating on their fingertips, mute cries coming from their hands because they want more. More, more and even more after that.

Kagami bites his thumb without thinking, with more force than necessary, but the pain comforts him a little. Red eyes go down to the notebook to discover the unfinished Calculus homework. After a deep sigh and a crack of his neck, Kagami continues his work.

 

One of life’s favorite activities is to disappoint people. It’s fun to witness humans’ faces, you see, when they were expecting something with all their hope but are offered something completely different and, almost always, worse of what they were waiting.

Because life loves to laugh, life loves to dance, life loves to taste the sadness and anger from people’s heart.

Maybe because, to life, all these humans’ emotions are something so meaningless to it. Maybe because, to life, it’s funny how humanity believe themselves to be special when they are not.

Life, time and destiny continue with or without humans.

So that’s why, Kagami Taiga, that your fear it’s so meaningless in the big picture.

It’s so meaningless that it has become boring and predictable.

Oh, Kagami Taiga.

You’re boring life.

 

The bed creaks under his weight the moment he moves to rest his weight on an elbow. The room feels so hot and the air feels insufficient no matter how hard he tries to breathe. He can feel his skin becoming wet and sticky with sweat that can’t do anything against the burning feeling inside of him.

Kagami tries to kiss Kuroko, but he deems it impossible when the blue-eyed teenager’s lips are way too busy gasping for air. The redhead doesn’t mind it in the least, though, because seeing Kuroko like this is something outside of this dimension. Kuroko’s usually neutral face is showing with clear honesty how good he is feeling, how good Kagami is making him feel.

Squelching sounds reaches his ears, igniting even more fire on his pumping heart. Red eyes look down to where Kagami’s hand is, that disappears between Kuroko’s legs, and he can’t help it when he hums – more like groans – in approval.

His palm is wet with the translucent lubricant in his fingers slowly trailing down, and it makes his skin shimmer. But that isn’t what attracts Kagami’s attention; it’s what he’s doing with his hand what is consuming every bit of concentration in him.

Kuroko is naked, cheeks flushed and sticky skin, his hair is a mess over the pillow. His mouth is wide open to let go the moans that claim to be freed. The smaller and fit body doesn’t stop trembling even with Kagami practically covering him completely.

Kagami licks his lips at the sight.

It’s the first time they try fingering. Kagami was a little reluctant at first because he didn’t want to hurt Kuroko but, again, he’s weak against Kuroko’s wishes. The redhead now is glad he ended up going with it because seeing Kuroko like this sure is worthy.

By his part, Kagami is only wearing a pair of black boxers that feel so constricted at the moment. His dick, hard and sensitive, is pushing against the fabric, leaving a wet spot on the top. Kagami can feel himself so hard and burning under the cloth but he doesn’t care about that right now. All he cares about is to make Kuroko feel good.

Small hands hold him by the shoulders with force, his nails cutting the tanned skin with ease. Kagami shudders at the sensation. That surely will leave a mark.

A distant memory of Kuroko telling him that he likes to touch Kagami comes back out of nowhere.

“Ku—Kuroko,” he tries to speak but his throat is dry. Blue eyes slowly open with difficulty to stay like that. They are bright and deep. “Kuroko, I love you.”

The other boy doesn’t reply, only moans as an answer; but Kagami doesn’t mind.

“I love you so much, Kuroko.”

He insists while burying his face on Kuroko’s neck and Kuroko takes the opportunity to hug him. Kagami feels Kuroko’s body getting tense with each passing second which means that his lover is about to finish.

“You wanna cum, Kuroko?” He asks nonetheless to be replied with a brusque nod coming from the questioned boy. “You—You can cum, Kuroko. Whenever you want.”

A loud moan coming from Kuroko is heard across the room that makes Kagami feel like drowning on it. The smaller body tenses completely for a moment and the hug on his neck pulls him closer. Kagami doesn’t stop his hand until Kuroko’s voice is merely soft whimpers, and even then he does it slowly.

Kagami moves to see Kuroko’s face that it’s still red as blood and gleaming in sweat, some blue hairs are stick in the skin.

“You’re amazing, Kuroko.”

Is everything Kagami can say, not wanting to apart his eyes from Kuroko’s being.

When the blue-haired boy regains forces, he insists on returning Kagami the favor but the redhead says is fine like that. Now they are lying on the bed – not before cleaning Kuroko –, face to face, with Kagami passing his hand through Kuroko’s soft hair in slow movements. His lover has his eyes closed. Maybe he fell asleep.

He doesn’t feel the burning passion inside of him anymore, all he feels is satisfaction and contentment.

His back is facing the wall, so he can clearly see the door of his bedroom that is wide open. For occasions like these it’s pretty convenient to live alone and without supervision. Like this they can spend as much time together as possible without any kind of interruption.

He personally has never been on Kuroko’s house. He doesn’t even know if Kuroko’s family knows about their relationship, because Kagami’s sure doesn’t. It’s not like their situation is a secret or something like that, it’s just that it’s easier this way. They didn’t tell their teammates either and again it’s not because their relationship it’s a secret; Kagami suspects they already know, anyways, because they aren’t trying that hard to hide it with the evident favoritism and the going together everywhere.

Are they hiding it in the first place? Kagami doesn’t feel it like that at least.

People are allowed to fall in love, even getting married, but there will always be that threatening feeling of making a mistake. A lot of married couples never touch their hands, they continue their lives like that for the rest of their days together. They seem to be content like that, but people will always have curious looks and stares for the married couples, always wondering if they have touched hands. And, if they have, are they really destined to be? Or did they decide to stay together either way?

His hand travels down to Kuroko’s face that he caresses with his thumb, to later on travel even further to the shoulder. Kuroko’s skin feels soft and cool – completely different from minutes ago – Kagami can feel the faint lines of his muscles result of the arduous training they bear. His fingertips tingle with every touch, telling him to be more daring, so he takes the advice and continues his trail through Kuroko’s arm. It’s slow, done with leisure as if Kagami had all the time of the world.

But then he stops. His hand freezes when his fingers touch Kuroko’s wrist.

The red eyes can’t get apart from what he’s doing. He hears a remote little voice next to his ear telling him to simply do it.

What could go wrong?

The little voice asks.

What could go wrong if you just touch a little, Kagami?

Be brave, Kagami. Be stupid, Kagami. Be anything except a—

“Kagami-kun.”

The voice of his lover calls him. When he looks at Kuroko, the latter is with his blue-eyes fixed on him. He’s silent like he’s expecting something out of Kagami.

Kagami isn’t sure he can deliver.

“I thought you were asleep.” Kagami says, moving his hand away from the other teenager.

 “Would that make any difference?”

The taller teenager gulps and it feels like trying to swallow rocks that end up hard and heavy on his stomach.

 

It’s weird, isn’t it?

What is weird, you ask? The answer is so simple and yet so complex you may or not understand it at first.

Everything is so weird.

And yet everything is so normal.

The simplicity and complexity of such answer can confuse anyone, that’s for sure, so don’t be alarmed if you don’t get it the first time you hear it.

You see, everything is so weird and that is normal. It’s normal because it’s been like that since forever. It’s normal because it’s an everyday thing. It’s normal because it simply is.

Life in itself is weird.

Life is alive but it doesn't have a physical body. You can't touch life, you can't even see it. But curiously you can feel life.

It's sudden and normally you can't tell what's going on until it ends.

Sometimes people feel tiny. Sometimes people are aware of how small their existence is in the middle of the vast universe. That's life touching people. That's life reminding you just how big and enormous life actually is. Just a friendly reminder that you are just a tiny part of something way bigger.

And yet you are so complicated.

 

The texture of the ball is always welcome between his fingers. It’s rough and it hits his palms with every bounce, making the skin tingle as if it’s being bitten. It’s a calming and yet exciting sensation to experience. He likes it so much that he prefers to slam dunk the ball himself rather than throw it and leave its destiny to life’s hands.

It’s a thing about power and control. And Kagami loves having control of his results.

Squeals coming from the sneakers are everywhere, muting any other sound around him except for his heart that is bumping hard on his ears. The sweat trails down his forehead, and his hair feels wet and heavy. His legs itch, he can feel the muscles twitching with adrenaline. And, even if he hurts everywhere, even if his breathe isn’t enough anymore, even if his feet are on fire; he doesn’t want to stop.

A sharp sound interrupts everything. It’s Riko’s whistle to instruct to stop for the moment, everyone obey and turn their head towards the girl to wait for her to talk. In the distance, Kagami sees Kuroko panting as hard as he, his skin wet because of the sweat, his hair looks undone probably because the boy passed a hand through it. Kagami finds himself smiling internally.

“Alright, everyone! That’ll be it for today.” The girl with brown hair says. Her face is serious but she’s wearing a smile.

It’s no wonder when people get surprised when they discover that this tiny girl is their coach, but the whole team is more than determined and willing to prove how good she is at doing her job.

“Remember to rehydrate and rest lots!”

Her eyes turn towards Kagami after that, “Today is yours and Kuroko’s turn to clean up, Kagami.”

He just nods, feeling the air insufficient inside his lungs. The group then begins to pick out their stuff to go to the showers while Kuroko, Kagami and Riko stay behind. All the team is sweaty and breathing heavily, groaning now and then, complaining about itching muscles and tired legs.

“Goodbye,Kuroko, Kagami!” Koganei says after showering, clean and refreshed, with a wide smile and a wave of his hand before exiting the building along with the rest of the team. Kuroko doesn’t reply with the same enthusiasm, but waves his hand.

Cleaning up isn’t that hard to begin with, but now it’s even easier for Kagami because it means passing time alone with Kuroko. It’s not much what they have to do in the first place, they have to pick up the used balls, put them in the warehouse and finally mop the court.  Kagami is usually the one mopping the court because he’s faster at it while Kuroko picks up the balls and puts them inside the cart.

Once they finish with that, they begin their way to the showers.

Talking with honesty, one of Kagami’s fears was to see Kuroko’s nakedness in the showers. He didn’t want to pass any embarrassing moments in front of their teammates, but he found out his fears were unfounded because when sees Kuroko all tired and sweaty after giving his everything on practice, all what Kagami can feel is admiration for his lover.

Kuroko really is amazing.

A hot orange sky receives them when they exit the gymnasium, with a cold blue of the night in the distance. The wind feels refreshing and light on their slightly wet hair. Kagami closes his red eyes and takes a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs to cover his body with a tranquil and a satisfied feeling.

“Kagami-kun.”

Opening his eyes, Kagami looks down to meet with the blue orbs of his lover. The golden light touches Kuroko’s skin, making him glow. Kagami has a déjà vu feeling.

It’s been six months since that night, and it had begun just like this.

“I’m ready.” Kuroko says.

“Let’s go.” Kagami replies.

They walk in silence because words aren’t that necessary between them, so only the faint caws of birds in the trees, and the wind playing with the leaves are the only sounds that surround them. That is until they get into the school’s gate when Kagami starts talking.

“Wanna go to my place?” He asks casually. Kuroko, again, doesn’t reply immediately but the redhead knows that he’s thinking about it.

“Okay.”

After deciding their destiny, they continue their way.

Kuroko has been in Kagami’s house a lot of times since they started dating, and slowly his presence has been staying in there. Forgotten pencils, a t-shirt, Kagami sometimes finds blue hair on his pillow and clothes, and now he often makes dinner for two. Tonight’s menu is omurice with chicken.

The delicious fragrance fills the room. The spices of the stir-fried chicken with veggies linger on their noses with promises of something good, along the hissing sounds of the oil in the pan. Kagami mixes the ingredients with mastered movements of his wrist.

The other teenager is sitting at the bar, watching intently Kagami work. Kuroko often offers his help, but Kagami refuses with the excuse of being more comfortable cooking alone. The truth is that the redhead likes to cook for the blue-eyed boy – he knows he’s a good cook – because Kuroko seems to enjoy eating his food.

“Delicious as always, Kagami-kun,” his companion comments after taking the first bite.

“It’s just omurice.” He replies trying to sound indifferent, but he’s glad that Kuroko thinks so.

“You say that, but I see you cooking earnestly every time.”

Kagami feels his blood rushing to his cheeks and decides to drink from his glass, in hopes of covering it up.

“You must be seeing things, Kuroko.”

Kuroko makes a noise that Kagami has learnt to identify as a silent laugh, coming from the other boy’s nose rather than his lips.

Sometime later, they finished eating and cleaning the dishes, now sitting on Kagami’s couch dedicating each other kisses and touches. It was kind of obvious that Kagami was looking for this when he asked Kuroko if he wanted to come to his place, but then Kuroko calls his name.

“Yeah?” Kagami answers, lowering his lips to Kuroko’s neck that he softly kisses. He doesn’t want to leave marks.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.”

His body trembles at the declaration. He already knows that, he knows that Kuroko’s oaths aren’t in vain, but every time he hears it his heart starts racing without control.

“I know, Kuroko,” his lips reciprocate the emotion.

“Do you love me, Kagami-kun?”

The question actually makes him a little mad. Does Kuroko really doubt him? Or what is Kuroko trying to do? Is he trying to put a mood? Whatever, Kagami obliges.

“Of course I do, idiot.”

And, as if to make his point clearer, Kagami links their lips together. Kuroko’s breathe hitches for a moment to later relax, giving himself to the gesture. The redhead’s hands travel down to the blue-eyed boy’s waist that he holds dearly.

Their lips break the kiss with a wet sound, while their eyes open to look at each other.

“Why are you asking that, Kuroko?”

Kagami doesn’t brag himself of being a Kuroko expert – they’ve met for a relatively short period of time, after all – but he knows Kuroko well enough to be sure that the teenager never speaks or asks anything out of place or without a reason, but that mainly Kuroko will always speak his mind.

So, seeing Kuroko hesitate in silence instead of answering his question makes Kagami nervous.

“Kuroko?” He insists. Kuroko’s hands tenses on Kagami’s shoulders for a second.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.” The smaller lips repeat. The blue eyes are shimmering and Kagami can recognize what they are trying to say.

Kuroko wants more.

The hands holding his shoulders go down at a slow pace, stopping on his biceps. Kuroko’s whole body feels tense but it’s not the kind of tension Kagami loves to see when they are intimate, whispering their names and wishing for more, it’s a rigidity that feels constrictive and suffocating. It makes him feel like a bird inside a cage, unable to spread his wings with liberty even though he can see the grandness of the world outside through the metal bars of his tiny jail.

Kagami can’t give Kuroko more.

Kagami isn’t brave enough, Kagami isn’t stupid enough.

Kuroko should know this, Kuroko should accept this.

“I love you too, Kuroko.” He says, making his heart lurch in pain because it’s true.

“I want this,” the blue-eyed boy continues saying, lowering his hands even more but with the slow movements until they reach Kagami’s wrists.

It’s Kagami’s turn to tense immediately.

Kuroko wants more.

His voice is lost inside his throat, vanished in the hotness and tightness of the knot blocking his passage violently.

“Y—You said…” Kagami still tries to talk through the gag, “You said you were fine with this. With us not touching—“

“Not anymore.”

Blue eyes look at him with such intensity that Kagami’s body trembles. But he can’t, Kagami simply can’t. He doesn’t want to risk it, he doesn’t want to risk what he has with Kuroko. Why can’t Kuroko understand that? Why doesn’t Kuroko understand that they could screw what they have?

“You also want to do it.” His lover reprimands, “When you thought I was asleep, you were thinking about it.”

“I—“

“Are you going to try and deny it?”

His voice is bordering into something that Kagami has only heard from Kuroko when they are in the court, in the middle of a game, with the adrenaline running in their blood and emotions playing with their heads and hearts.

Kuroko sounds angry.

“You know you want to do it.” Kuroko insists, tightening his hands on Kagami’s wrists with a force that the redhead didn’t know from the smaller teenager.

But Kuroko sounds sad.

“I’m…” Kagami starts talking, “I’m sorry, Kuroko, but I—“

He’s interrupted when Kuroko’s bumps his forehead on Kagami’s wide chest. Kuroko’s body is trembling, his breathe hitching for moments, and his hands still wrapped around Kagami’s wrists.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko sounds resigned.

“I’m sorry.” The blue-eyed boy speaks, “I won’t say anything about this again. Please, forget it.”

 

You’re boring life, Kagami.

 

The next day Kuroko and Kagami don’t speak to each other before class, during class, or after class. During practice Kuroko doesn’t pass to Kagami, nor does Kagami call for his passes. After practice each of them buys a different bottle of water. After practice Riko calls Kagami apart to talk with him.

“Ok, what happened with you and Kuroko?” She asks straight to the point. “You two have been ‘extra good’ between you lately, but today you got off of your rhythm.”

Kagami doesn’t make any comment at the “extra good” insinuation of the coach. It seems the team, or at least Riko, knows what’s going on between them.

“Did you have a fight?” Riko questions, while crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

“No, we didn’t.” He lies anyways, unable to confess the truth.

Was it even a fight? Sure, Kuroko looked mad; and sure, they didn’t speak the whole day. But saying that they had a fight feels like exaggerating what really happened.

Last night, after Kuroko said he wouldn’t talk about “that” again, the blue-haired teenager bid his farewells and retired from Kagami’s apartment.  It felt hurried but Kagami simply thought it was because things got too intense out of nowhere.

But what if Kuroko is actually mad?

And what does Kagami feel about that?

“Ugh, you guys make everything so complicated.” The coach says after sighing, “Whatever happened between you and Kuroko, please work on it.”

Riko not usually shows empathy or anything related to that. Riko usually is a dictator with a very strict practice routine, but Riko also tries and worries about their well being outside of the court.

“Yeah.”

Kagami answers, actually not sure on how work on it.

 

You’re boring life, Kagami.

 

“Kuroko.”

His deep voice resonates through the air, being muffled against the mumbling white noise of the talking crowd outside of the train station.

It’s been a week since Riko talked with Kagami and the situation with Kuroko hasn’t changed at all. They haven’t talked in this past week, driving Kagami outside of himself in desperation. He hadn’t thought that Kuroko would take it this far.

Well, it’s not like he was being any different, as he also didn’t try to initiate the contact with his lover until now. Curiously, it’s like their bodies gravitate to each other because they would always go together to the train station every day.

But now that Kagami calls Kuroko’s name, his companion stops to look at him.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko reciprocates.

It feels like an eternity since last time he heard Kuroko’s voice saying his name. Kagami clears his throat.

“You wanna come to my place?” He asks. His heart flutters when seeing Kuroko’s blue eyes widening a little.

Kuroko’s lips stay closed for what seems years before answering.

“I don’t think it would be the best decision to take right now.”

Admittedly, Kagami wasn’t expecting this answer when he asked but he will accept it nonetheless.

“Ok, what about tomorrow?”

“I don’t think it would be a good thing either.”

Is—

Is Kuroko trying to avoid him?

Kagami’s heart pumps vigorously with the idea trapped on his mind. The pumping is so strong he hears it on his ears, like loud hammers hitting strong trees to make them splinter. It makes echo inside his chest, and it hurts badly.

“Kuro—“

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun.”

His blue eyes show that he is talking honestly, reflecting that he really is sorry for doing this and that he doesn’t like it one bit.

“But right now I can’t do this,” he says. “I know I’m being really unfair with you, but I need space.”

The redhead doesn’t reply, instead he drops his head and clenches his fists. Kuroko takes this as his cue to walk away.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun. I love you.”

With that Kagami is left in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

You’re boring life, Kagami.

 

His backpack makes a mute sound when hitting the floor at the entrance of the apartment. He doesn’t feel tired, but he flops face down over the bed anyways.

The thoughts of his mind are a mess that sadly he doesn’t know how the fuck to order to make sense out of them.

_“I love you.”_

Kuroko has said that line multiple times in the months they’ve been together. Every single time Kagami believed those words. He still believes them. Maybe that’s why it hurts to think that Kuroko doesn’t want to be with him for the moment.

He turns around so he’s facing the roof plastered with basketball posters. Right now the colorful pieces of paper don’t attract his attention enough to distract him from the issue on point.

_“I love you.”_

His fingers twitch with the echo of the loving words. Inner desire takes possession of his limbs to fill them with painful yearning for more.

Of course Kagami wants more. Of course Kagami wants even more.

But he can’t deal with the consequences of taking action. He isn’t brave enough like Kuroko, he isn’t stupid enough like Kuroko to even dare to think of the possibility of touching each other hands.

_“I love you.”_

Kagami knows it. He’s sure of how truthful these words are and he wishes he could give everything to Kuroko, just like Kuroko is willing to give everything up for the sake of this desire that is consuming his heart with a fiery passion.

_“I love you.”_

Why is Kuroko so brave? How is Kuroko so brave to risk everything? Why is Kuroko even able to think of something like that?

Flashbacks of the night of their so called fight come rushing to his mind, flashing like a movie being played on repeat. He remembers Kuroko’s blue eyes shining at him. His blue eyes practically begging for more while his lips repeats the oath that is encrypted on their hearts like a prophesy.

_“I love you.”_

Kagami sits suddenly, feeling cold sweat coming down his forehead.

_“I love you.”_

Of course. That is true. Kagami knows it.

_“I love you.”_

Of course. That is real. Kagami knows it.

_“I love you, Kagami-kun.”_

_“I love you too, Kuroko.”_

Of course. Of course. Of course. Of course.

Oh, Kagami, what are you going to do?

Oh, Kagami Taiga, what is your role in this game played by life?

Oh, Kagami Taiga, stop boring life.

“He doesn’t care.” Kagami says to no one but the silence covering him. “Kuroko doesn’t care.”

Kagami sees both of his hand. They are big with long fingers, calloused because of the rough use with the basketball and extra exercise.

These are the hands he uses to touch Kuroko’s body, these are the hands he uses to give Kuroko pleasure, these are the hands he uses to be connected with Kuroko.

It’s so simple and yet so complicated, that’s how life is. Life enjoys being complicated and weird on its simplicity and normalcy.

Kagami, oh, Kagami Taiga.

Stop boring life.

_“I love you.”_

Kagami jumps off the bed and runs to the front door, exiting the apartment to go down the elevator to the street with a velocity he only uses when in game.

The night sky covers the entirety of the city, being weakened by the shining lights of the tall buildings and concealing the bright stars to a life of anonymity and mediocrity. The air hits his face, the cool sensation painfully entering through his nose to his chest, filling him with coldness that makes his lungs to hurt and lurch.

Yet, he picks out his phone from his uniform pocket, fast-dialing the number he’s looking for.

“Kagami-kun?”

He’s honestly surprised when he hears Kuroko’s voice at the other side of the line, being scared for a moment that the blue-haired teenager would rather ignore his call. Now that he pays attention though, Kuroko’s voice sounds ragged.

“I’m going to you right now, Kuroko.” Kagami declares. “Don’t you dare go to sleep before I get to your house!”

“I’m not at my house!”

“What?!”

When he’s about to ask Kuroko what is going on, the line gets cut leaving him with silence on his ear.

But Kagami doesn’t stop running his way to the train station, in fact he runs faster.

More, and more, run faster, Kagami!

Far in the distance, he sees a streetlight illuminating the lonely street that is interrupted by a small figure that makes Kagami’s heart to freeze.

“Kagami-kun!”

It’s Kuroko who stops just under the light. His body looks ethereal under the artificial light, his blue hair reflecting the beam and his skin glowing with it. Kagami only stops running when he is in front of Kuroko. Both of their breathes are hasty and tired.

Red and blue eyes stare at each other without breaking contact.

Kagami’s body is vibrating with a powerful force that is pushing him towards his lover.

“Kuroko—”

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun!”

His blue eyes look hurt, guilty and full of regret.

“I shouldn’t have said such bad things!” Kuroko says, his voice breaking slightly at the end. “I was being really unfair with you and—”

He can’t continue talking because then he’s being embraced by Kagami’s powerful grip.

“No, I’m the one who is sorry.” The redhead says with a low voice, completely different from his usual nature of being explosive and over the way. “I’m sorry, Kuroko, I was being selfish.”

Kuroko doesn’t reply, on its place he hugs tightly Kagami by the middle, using all the force he can conjure.

“But now I get it. You love me, and you don’t care.”

The smaller body trembles between his arms.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.” The other teenager says as if to stress the issue.

“I know, Kuroko, I know. I love you too.” Kagami kisses Kuroko’s blue hair. He smells of night air and slightly of sweat, surely because Kuroko ran all the way here. He gulps hard before speaking, “I… I wanna do that.”

Kuroko separates from his body to see the red eyes with confusion but hopeful at the same time.

“Touch your hands.”

His own hands travel down through Kuroko’s arms until they reach to his wrists, stopping there. Kuroko’s eyes get wider a little bit, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink that Kagami already wants to kiss and touch.

“Ok. Alright, Kagami-kun.”

Without another word, Kagami grabs his lover by one of his wrists and pulls him along the way, to Kagami’s apartment as the destination. If they are doing this, they are going to do it on a safe place.

It’s the first time his apartment feel so ominous and unknown for him. They ignore the strange feeling and sit down on the couch, the blue eyes never abandoning the red intense ones.

Kagami suddenly feels really awkward. He doesn’t even know where to begin. All of his life he has been told that hands are only meant to be touched by the destined one for him, but now he’s going to break that taboo. His stomach lurches without control and it’s kind of painful. And yet, Kagami finds himself excited at the moment.

“So…” the redhead says, not knowing what to do.

“Let’s do it.”

Kuroko’s confidence reaches Kagami’s heart, lifting both hands in front of him to wait for Kuroko to do the same. But after he does, none of them moves, evidently nervous and scared.

“This is harder than I thought.” Kuroko comments.

“This was your idea to begin with!” Kagami yells, his angry voice hiding the fact that he’s as nervous as the other teenager.

“Maybe if we kiss we will feel better.”

Deciding that Kuroko’s suggestion makes sense, Kagami gets closer to the other boy to kiss him, linking their lips in a soft kiss.

It’s a gentle and slow kiss that quickly turns into something more passionate when Kuroko licks Kagami’s lips. For some reason it feels like they haven’t kissed for a millennia when in reality it’s just been a week since their last kiss right at this same place in Kagami’s couch.

Kuroko’s kisses always taste of love, of gentleness, of victory; which makes Kagami wish that Kuroko can taste the same from him.

The bigger hands surround Kuroko by the middle to hold him closer to Kagami, while the smaller ones position themselves on the wide shoulders of the redhead. Kagami feels his heart beating like crazy, but he knows it’s not only because of the excitement of kissing his lover again. He wonders if Kuroko’s heart is the same, so he puts his hand over the teenager’s chest just above his heart.

His hand throbs as he feels the pumping hitting with force against it.

Soon enough Kuroko is doing the same, moving his smaller hand to Kagami’s heart. The kiss is broken and both boys look at each other.

Kuroko’s face is red, his thin lips wet, the blue hair messed up badly because of the cold wind outside when he was running, and a pair of sky blue eyes looking intensively at him.

“I love you, Kuroko.”

His big hand throbs even more when feeling Kuroko’s heart accelerating.

“I love you too, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami slowly moves his hand from Kuroko’s chest to the shoulder, never breaking eye contact with him. Kuroko does the same, moving his hand just as slowly as the redhead. Kagami’s hand itches in anticipation, as if his limb had a mind of its own, excitedly expecting and waiting for what it’s about to come.

They both start to lower their hands down the other boy’s arm, caressing the bicep along the way, feeling the lines of muscles that tense with the superficial touch. When they reach to their wrist, they stop one last time. Blue meets red eyes.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.”

“I love you, Kuroko.”

With a last breath, they hold hands.

 

Life isn’t bored anymore.

 

Fingers immediately interlace while both hands are trembling. A warm sensation wrapping them without wasting time, that travels through their arms to end inside their hearts that start to beat even louder and stronger. The hotness on their hearts spreads to all of their bodies, making their skin tingle and their hair stand on.

Suddenly the air isn’t enough. Suddenly this contact isn’t enough. Suddenly they want more.

More, more, and more.

Kagami throws himself over Kuroko in order to steal his lips with a rough kiss, the smaller teenager receives him fully and moans when Kagami’s free hand holds the back of his head with ease.

Their interlaced hands get trapped between their bodies, just where their hearts are strongly beating inside their ribcages.

It feels like it’s too much. But it’s not enough.

He doesn’t need words, all he needs to do is to wrap his arm around Kuroko’s middle for the mentioned teenager to pass tightly his legs around Kagami’s middle. Like that, and with their hands still connected, Kagami gets up from the couch to his bedroom.

In there, Kagami lies Kuroko down over the bed. They break the kiss to open the red and blue eyes, looking at each other panting and with cheeks flushed in red. Kagami is resting his upper body on his free hand that is posed next to Kuroko’s head.

“Is this what it feels like?” Kuroko asks between gasps.

Kagami stays silent before speaking, “I don’t know. I don’t care.”

Kissing Kuroko again, Kagami breaks the link between their hands to be able to touch Kuroko’s body, promptly passing his hands underneath the clothes covering the smaller body.

Is it his imagination or does Kuroko’s skin feels different? It feels warmer, more receiving and more tempting. Kagami practically hears Kuroko’s skin crying for more, to be touched more by his big hands. Kuroko doesn’t let himself get behind, also moving his hands with the intention of getting Kagami undressed as soon as possible.

Clothes soon are found useless and meddlesome, being thrown away to the floor without any care or consideration until both bodies are bare and wanting. With a push, Kuroko makes Kagami lie down so he can sit on him to caress his chest with small hands. The redhead takes the opportunity to pass his big hands over Kuroko’s thighs, his tanned color making an evident contrast with the blue-eyed boy’s white skin.

Kuroko pinches his nipples with little force, making Kagami flinch under him while letting go a gasp from his lips. Kagami truly enjoys touching Kuroko, but he enjoys the smaller hands traveling on his golden skin just as much.

“Oh, fuck, Kuroko…” his voice betrays him before he can think better, but this brings Kuroko to get down to lick one of his nipples while the other keeps being teased by thin fingers. “Kuroko…”

The redhead feels himself hard and hot, his dick is touching Kuroko’s behind; the feeling is tortuous. Moving his hands Kagami grabs the blue-eyed boy’s butt to position him with their dicks touching, starting rocking his hips against Kuroko in slow motions. His ears are gifted with Kuroko’s moans. Between them is hot and slowly getting wet with their pre-cum combining on their abdomens. Kuroko stops his work on Kagami’s nipples to look at him, his blue eyes half-lidded, with pupils blown in arouse in desire.

Kagami wonders for a moment if he looks the same for Kuroko.

Kuroko’s eyes reflect his wanting for more, and his lips confirm it when he licks them. With a grunt Kagami sits, still not letting go of Kuroko’s ass and moving his hips, to kiss him. His skin feels like burning under Kuroko’s touch that is going from his shoulders, forearms, arms to end up over Kagami’s hands.

They both moan at the feeling.

“M—More,” Kuroko says with a raspy voice after breaking the wet kiss, “I want more, Kagami-kun.”

On a swift movement, Kagami is over Kuroko again. A quick look and search on the drawer of the bedside table is enough to find the little bottle of lube in there, that Kagami grabs and opens. The translucent liquid is cold on his fingers so he heats it up a little before directing his hand to Kuroko’s entrance. The smaller teenager twitches at the contact, but he doesn’t say anything else while his own hands travel on Kagami’s back and chest.

The first finger enters easily as it did the first time they did this, with Kuroko’s breath stopping only for a mere second. Getting closer to Kagami, Kuroko kisses and bites the taller boy’s neck. His whole body feels so hot and over the edge, and Kuroko touching him everywhere with his hands doesn’t help at all.

He has always feel delighted to receive Kuroko’s hands on his body, but right now it feels like so much more. Like Kuroko’s hands know where to touch, caress and pinch to drive Kagami further and further into the unknown pits of pleasure.

A second finger joins the first after a while, Kagami moving them with a slow pace so he’s able to feel tightness around him. He presses against the spot he learnt the prostate is. Kuroko reacts immediately, moving his hips towards Kagami to meet with his hand while a moan escapes from his throat. Kagami bites his lips at the sight. Giving Kuroko pleasure has always been his biggest priority. He goes down to kiss Kuroko, once again received and accepted, but this time the kiss is messier than before with Kuroko losing control over himself.

But Kuroko has to break the kiss when feeling the third finger entering him, moaning loudly as his prostate keeps being pushed and touched by Kagami’s digits. Kagami kneels to be able to see Kuroko wholly; his body is trembling without control, skin glimmering and wet with sweat, the blue hair spread on the pillow, and those hands – **those hands** – clenching into fists at Kuroko’s head’s sides. Looking lower, Kagami sees Kuroko’s dick flushed and wet, leaking pre-cum over his pelvis. His own cock is also leaking the transparent fluid, going down slowly through his shaft.

“K—Kagami-kun!” His name being called by Kuroko brings him back, diverting his eyes to the blue orbs that are trying their hardest to keep the gaze. “M—More, I want more…”

Kuroko’s voice is bordering in a whine that ignites Kagami’s desire even more. When he’s about to move his hand faster, Kuroko’s hand stops him by grabbing his wrist.

“I want you, Kagami-kun.”

For a moment Kagami doesn’t understand what Kuroko is trying to say, until the blue eyes look down to meet his flushed dick. Kagami grunts in acknowledgment as he pulls out his fingers.

The idea of entering Kuroko like that has never passed through Kagami’s mind. He has always thought that as long as Kuroko is the one drowning in pleasure then it’s more than alright. However, now that the concept has been presented his blood rushes hot and fast.

Taking the bottle of lube again, Kagami covers his dick with the liquid. It feels cold again on his hot skin. Tapping closed the bottle, he leaves it over the bed where it won’t be a bother later. Kagami positions himself better between Kuroko’s legs, using his hand to direct his dick to the hole in front of him. It feels hot on his glans, and Kagami can perceive the faint trembling of Kuroko’s body against it.

He pushes a little but it doesn’t enter.

“Maybe if you push harder, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko suggests and for some reason Kagami feels embarrassed.

“Shut up, Kuroko.”

Still, he takes the advice and pushes harder. The ring muscle finally opens as he pushes further until his glans disappears inside. He knew it would be hot, his fingers were always hot when inside of Kuroko, but he never guessed it would be this much. And tight, Kuroko is so tight.

Kuroko’s breathe hitching makes Kagami regain control, looking at him for any sign of wanting to stop. The blue eyes are closed, Kuroko’s chest is rising hastily probably because he is trying to relax his body.

“Are you ok?” Kagami asks, suddenly feeling wary of everything he is doing.

“Yes.” Kuroko replies as he opens his eyes. “You may proceed, Kagami-kun.”

Even in moments like these Kuroko’s proper way of talking never stops.

Kagami moves his hips further, entering more and more into the little body that doesn’t resist him. He stops when he’s half-way in, beginning to rock his hips with a leisure rhythm. Kuroko is silent except for the occasional sigh, gasp and moan. The redhead leans over Kuroko’s body, moving his hands all along his legs, abdomen, chest and neck. All of his body is trembling and so receiving of every touch that Kagami is giving.

His eyes spot Kuroko’s hands still curled into fists. Maybe something takes possession of Kagami because the next moment he’s aware of, his hands go to Kuroko’s, touching them.

Kuroko opens his eyes to see the red eyes over him, quickly relaxing his hands to permit Kagami to interlace their fingers.

It feels different.

His hips start to move faster, stronger, making Kuroko arch his back, liberating a moan from his chest. Such sounds travel to Kagami’s ears. Kagami decides he wants more.

More, more, and more.

Now he’s deeply inside of Kuroko. Their skin slaps against each other, filling the room with the sounds of their bodies, their moans and grunts, calling each other’s names with breathy voices.

“K—Kuroko.” Kagami grunts between teeth, trying to call his lover. Kuroko again opens his eyes. “I wanna—I wanna cum, Kuroko.”

Words get stuck inside of Kuroko’s throat, to be replaced with moans and mewls. Nodding is everything Kuroko can do.

When Kagami feels he’s about to finish, Kuroko surrounds him with his legs to make it obvious that he doesn’t want Kagami going anywhere. The redhead gets the message and continues moving his hips until he reaches his limit. He cums inside of Kuroko, letting go a loud grunt, with a final and deep thrust that maybe is what Kuroko also needed because the blue-eyed teenager cums seconds later than him. White strokes of semen fall over Kuroko’s pelvis and abdomen.

Air is inexistent on their bodies as they come down from their high. Their respiration is agitated and tired. Suddenly the room feels colder than seconds ago. The stickiness of their skin also feels uncomfortable.

But none of that is on their minds when Kuroko calls Kagami for a kiss that the redhead delivers without delay, tightening their hold on their hands.

 

Life doesn’t care about humanity’s wishes. Life doesn’t care about humanity’s destiny. Life doesn’t care about humanity’s wants.

To life, humanity is just a consequence of something bigger. Humanity is just something that happened by a coincidence of time.

Humanity is weird.

And life loves weird.

 

The sky is turning orange with the sun going down after a day of shining bright and proud in the blue sky. The wind is blowing with soft – and yet cold – caresses on the skin, making the flesh blush with red hotness.

Birds are cawing in the distance, a song made for the tree’s leaves to dance with the wind to their almost silent waltz.

“Kagami-kun.”

A small voice calls his name, so he turns around to be met by a pair of blue eyes.

“I’m ready.” Kuroko says.

They are standing in front of the gymnasium. Today was their turn to clean up the court.

Kuroko’s skin is golden because of the sun kissing his face. A soft glow of light makes him look out of this world.

Poets should be able to describe in perfection how Kuroko looks right now.

Maybe Kagami would be able to do so if he tries hard enough.

Kagami lifts his right hand to offer it to his lover.

“Let’s go, Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiles and grabs Kagami’s hand with his own.

They walk away to the school’s exit.

 

 

 


End file.
